


Her Warmth

by Kayleen756894



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Girls, Near Death Experiences, Protectiveness, Romance, Secret Crush, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleen756894/pseuds/Kayleen756894
Summary: After fighting a dangerous Chimera Anima, Minto and Zakuro get trapped in an alternate dimension consumed by a raging snowstorm. Minto blames herself and quickly loses her strength in the cold, thinking Zakuro should just leave her behind. Zakuro refuses to give up on her, and Zakuro hopes the ability she’s been practicing in secret is enough to save her. Zakuro x Minto





	Her Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic for Tokyo Mew Mew since 2011 but I assure you that my feelings for this series have not changed. It's still my favourite anime, Zakuro will always be my favourite character, and Zakuro x Minto will always be my favourite ship. Writing for them feels like coming home again.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Minto shrugged out of her coat, tossing it beside her as she nestled into the backseat of her limo. The chauffeur waited until she was buckled in before driving away from Café Mew Mew and towards Minto’s mansion.

It had been such a long day of watching Ichigo do all the work and Minto felt exhausted. She was ready to go home and do absolutely nothing this evening but play with her dog Miki and maybe re-read some of the magazines stacked in her room. Most of them just reported exaggerated stories and offered preposterous diets, but some of them had pictures of Zakuro, and those were always worth keeping.

Minto sighed, gazing out the window at the colourful blur of buildings and trees, already lost in thoughts of her idol. Zakuro had looked beautiful today as always, and she even joined Minto for tea when the customers had slowed down. They hadn’t shared much conversation, but Minto knew Zakuro well enough by now to know that that was Zakuro’s way of socializing. Even if they didn’t really talk, they did spend time together. Zakuro chose to spend her break with Minto, and the warmth Minto felt from being blessed by Zakuro’s presence still lingered in her chest.

She wished Zakuro was still with her. Minto offered her a ride home after hearing she was going to walk, but Zakuro refused, saying she had something she needed to do. Months ago that refusal would have hurt Minto’s feelings, but she understood Zakuro much more now than she did then. It wasn’t that Zakuro didn’t appreciate the offer or didn’t want to spend time with her, but Zakuro had a thin social limit, and sometimes she really needed time to herself. Zakuro was always so busy with her modelling, not to mention being a Mew Mew and having a part-time job at the café as well as her schooling, so Minto could only imagine how much Zakuro cherished separating herself from all that stress, even if just for a little while.

The Zakuro she had come to know was way different than the model Minto always thought she knew, and Minto wouldn’t have it any other way. She’d gotten to see a side of Zakuro that a rare few ever would, and that alone made her feel special.

Minto’s heartbeat increased and she gently clutched the fabric at her chest.

Zakuro may never share the love Minto felt for her, but Minto knew Zakuro cared about her, and that was enough.

A frantic beeping from her coat pocket threw Minto out of her bittersweet thoughts. With a furrowed brow she fished out her Mew Pendent, the markings blinking a bright pink. Her stomach twisted, immediately knowing something was wrong. Minto had been the last to leave the café only a few minutes ago. What could have possibly happened in that time?

Hesitantly, she pressed the heart shaped button on her pendant and held the device up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Minto!” It was Ryou and his voice sounded rushed. “Are you alone?”

“What?” Minto nervously glanced at the chauffeur, using her hand to hush their conversation as much as possible. “I’m being driven home right now. Is something wrong?”

“It’s Zakuro.”

Minto suddenly couldn’t breathe. The grip on her dress tightened as she tried not to panic, but already her hand was shaking.

“Oneesama? Is she alright?” Minto asked. She tried to keep her voice level but the more she struggled to catch her breath, the more difficult that became.

“She transformed and there’s a Chimera Anima near her with a disturbing energy signature, as if it’s in two places at once. I called you first because you’re the closest to her location right now.”

Minto’s head jerked to look out the window, trying to see any signs of a fight nearby. She didn’t, but she knew she just needed a bird’s eye view. She held her Mew Pendant away from her mouth. “Driver, stop the car.”

“But Aizawa-sama, we are nowhere near—”

“Now!”

The car screeched to a stop and Minto was out the door in one smooth motion, running down the street away from the vehicle as quickly as her legs would take her.

Minto raised her Mew Pendant back to her ear. “What about the others?” she asked.

“Keiichiro is getting in contact with them. They should all be there soon. Be quick, Minto. She needs you.”

_She needs you._

The disconnecting click from her pendent was barely heard over how loudly Minto just felt her heart thump in her ears.

Zakuro needed her. Minto wasn’t going to let her down.

She ducked behind a building and made sure no one was around before kissing her Mew Pendant, allowing her Mew Mew genes to take over. A white glow enveloped her body, her battle dress materialized, and her blue lorikeet wings and tail fluttered free in a burst of feathers. She felt warm for a blissful moment before the cool evening air swept across the newly revealed skin of her shoulders and legs, harshly bringing her back to the present.

She had to find Zakuro.

Years of ballet had developed strength in her legs, and she used that strength to give herself a running start. Feeling the wind under her wings she took flight, swiftly soaring high above the buildings. There was a sense of freedom she felt in the air, so far from anything that could contain her or trap her, but she was too concerned for her love’s safety to be able to enjoy it.

There, down to the right! She caught sight of the divine arc of Mew Zakuro’s whip and dove in that direction.

“Oneesama!”

At first she wasn’t sure if Zakuro could hear her from so high up, but sometimes she forgot just how sharp Zakuro’s canine senses were. Zakuro didn’t look her way—probably to keep eyes on her opponent—but leaped back towards Minto’s voice, landing atop a lamppost.

Minto flew to Zakuro’s side, hovering in the air beside her. Zakuro’s hair was messy from jumping around, but other than that, to Minto’s growing relief, she seemed unharmed.

But she had to ask anyway. “Are you okay, Oneesama?”

Zakuro nodded, still not looking at her. “Be careful, Minto. This isn’t a regular Chimera Anima. It’s not just fast; it’s smart.”

Minto tore her gaze from the wolf Mew to observe their opponent who seemed to be observing them back with a keen eye. The beast had a humanoid form with well muscled arms and legs, dark blue skin, a snout lined with razor-like teeth and thick horns pointing upwards that made it seem larger than it already was. The most concerning feature was its long tail swishing back and forth with some strange adaptation of a bulky grey flower attached to the end, the flower nearly the same size as the beast itself. Its petals were folded together and Minto had no desire to know what would happen if those petals opened up.

“Are the others on their way?” Zakuro asked, her voice even. Minto noticed Zakuro’s legs tighten as the monster casually approached, ready to spring whenever necessary.

“They should be,” Minto replied, still studying the Chimera Anima. “Any ideas until then?”

Zakuro frowned. “I was able to keep up with it for the most part. I’ll distract it. Fly around it and see if you can find any weak points, but don’t fly too close. That tail can deal serious damage.”

Minto looked at her, worriedly running her gaze over Zakuro again for injuries she couldn’t find. “Did it hit you?”

“No.” For the first time since she arrived, Minto found Zakuro’s piercing sapphire gaze on her. “But I’d rather it not get as close to you as it did to me.”

Minto shivered from Zakuro’s gaze and her tone, but something about how protective Zakuro just sounded made warmth blossom in her chest. Zakuro was like that sometimes in battle, usually when the enemy was more unpredictable than usual, and even though that consequently meant the enemy was a dangerous one, Minto felt safe with Zakuro near.

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” Minto murmured. She bit her lip and looked back to the monster. “As long as you are, too.”

Minto didn’t wait for a response, instead flapping her wings and shooting up into the air. Zakuro didn’t hesitate either, her long violet tresses whipping around her as she jumped to the ground and approached the beast with forceful strides. Zakuro waited for the Chimera Anima to attack first, a powerful arm swinging at her but she dodged, firing back a punch of her own that was blocked. Minto carefully watched the exchange for a moment, making sure Zakuro could hold her own before Minto made her way around the monster. From what she could see there was nothing out of the ordinary about the beast, which was strange in itself. Normally there was a giant eye or some sort of bulging anomaly for them to attack to gain an advantage, but the only strange thing about this Chimera Anima was that colossal flower on its tail.

Maybe that was its weak point.

“Minto Arrow!” the bird Mew cried, the comforting weight of her weapon emerging in her hand. She pulled back the magical arrow and took aim. “Ribbon Minto Echo!”

With an eruption of sound her arrow shot at the monster like lightning, striking the tip of the ashen coloured flower. It seemed to cause the monster pain, enough that Zakuro managed to rake her elongated claws against the Chimera Anima’s face, leaving jagged crimson scars. The monster growled, shoving Zakuro back with a thrust of its arm, and when the beast looked straight up at Minto, she realized a second too late how much danger she was truly in.

The monster’s tail grew, stretching to skyscraper-like lengths, shooting upwards in Minto’s direction. Minto gasped, narrowly ducking to the side to avoid being struck. She tried flying away but the engorged appendage was surprisingly swift for its size, circling her and swiping way too close as she tried to find an opening. Minto fired a desperate arrow at the flower but if it caused the beast any pain it had bore through it, the monster’s only intention to ground the girl flying above it.

“Ribbon Zakuro Spear!”

Zakuro’s magical purple whip rippled through the air, tying itself tightly near the tip of the monster’s tail. Zakuro pulled at her whip with both hands, using a great amount of strength to keep the appendage still for a moment. Minto knew a moment was all she had to escape so she quickly flew in Zakuro’s direction.

Before Zakuro could let go of her weapon, however, the beast spun its body around with a quick motion, its tail exceeding the length of Zakuro’s whip. Like an elastic band releasing Zakuro was shot into the air, a pained grunt spilling from her lips as her limbs flailed uncontrollably.

“Oneesama!” Minto shrieked, changing her flight path in a second to catch Zakuro in the air. Minto groaned, Zakuro’s weight and the force of her projection overwhelming her for a moment. Zakuro was quick to regain control of her body now that Minto was stabilizing her, but Minto’s breaths were laboured, and both of them knew Minto didn’t have the arm strength to hold her for long. In any other scenario Minto would have been overjoyed getting to be this close to Zakuro, but right now all her brain could think about was where she could safely put Zakuro down.

She didn’t have more than a second to think about it because the tail, no longer hindered from Zakuro’s weapon, charged at them both with a vengeance. Minto paled, her whole body tensing as she realized she wouldn’t be able to fly them out of the way in time. If it was just her, maybe, but not with Zakuro’s weight added to the equation.

Zakuro seemed to realize this too, and Minto noticed genuine horror cross her expression that was gone as soon as Minto blinked. In the next moment, Zakuro swapped their positions. With one hand she held onto her cross weapon, and with the other she tucked Minto’s head securely against her chest. Long legs wrapped around Minto’s own, keeping Minto locked against the older girl, and Minto wasn’t sure why any of this was happening until her breath was knocked out of her a second later.

Zakuro had circled them around so that she would take the most force from the blow, the tail smashing into her spine with a deafening crunch. Her fangs flashed as she cried out in pain. The strike sent them both tumbling to the concrete at breakneck speeds, but Zakuro managed to thrust out the arm holding her weapon and getting her whip to wrap around something. Minto wasn’t sure what, she didn’t care, but the snag of Zakuro’s weapon on something managed to slow their descent enough that none of her bones snapped when they slammed into the ground. Zakuro held her close for most of it, taking the brunt of the fall herself, but at some point they did separate, and Minto had never felt colder.

Groaning and rubbing her head, Minto managed to get to her knees and crawl to where Zakuro had landed. Already Minto saw a hefty bruise forming on Zakuro’s back and it took everything in Minto to fight against the tears wanting to form in her eyes. There wasn’t time to cry. Not now. They had to get to safety. Clearly this was a Chimera Anima all of them had to fight together, and if Zakuro had already gotten this hurt trying to protect her, it would be better if they retreated for now.

Seeing Zakuro rise to her feet let Minto remember how to breathe, but the wolf Mew’s stance was shaky. That attack had taken a lot out of her and a trail of blood rolled down her chin; her wolf fangs must have split her lip on the way down.

Minto struggled getting back to her feet, fighting off a wave of nausea. She hated how weak she was. She hated how hurt Zakuro just got because of her. If Zakuro hadn’t been a Mew Mew, that blow probably would have broken her back. Maybe even killed her.

How would Minto ever live with herself if she got Zakuro killed?

The very thought chilled her to her core and she had to do something, _anything_ , to prove she wasn’t useless. Anything to distract her from the knowledge that it should be her suffering right now, but Zakuro had sacrificed herself for her.

Minto summoned her bow again and shot another arrow at the approaching beast. The creature wore a mischievous smirk, as if it were enjoying playing with its food, and grabbed the arrow midair. Minto gasped, her throat tightening as the beast spun the arrow around in its grasp and fired it straight back at her. Minto stood frozen, highly aware that this same scenario had happened to her with a Chimera Anima before, and the last time Zakuro had leapt on her to save her.

Evidently Zakuro wasn’t going to let her pain slow her down, because with a long stride she now stood in front of Minto protectively. With her weapon in hand and a quick flick of her wrist, her whip struck Minto’s incoming arrow, sending the arrow back towards the enemy with increased acceleration. The beast must not have anticipated the counterattack because it struck one of its horns, snapping it off entirely. The monster screeched, the hoarse sound echoing in Minto’s eardrums as the Chimera Anima clawed at its broken horn.

The monster glared at them with glowing red eyes, all playfulness from before evaporated. The petals from the large flower on its tail fluttered open, revealing something that Minto had trouble identifying. It looked like something was rippling or shimmering, like there was something caught in that space that didn’t belong.

“Are you seeing that, too?” Minto asked quietly. She was still out of breath.

“Yeah,” Zakuro replied, swiping at the river of blood on her chin. “It looks like the portals the aliens use.”

Now that Zakuro mentioned it, that was _exactly_ what that looked like. Minto couldn’t remember a time seeing space be warped like that when one of the aliens wasn’t coming to or leaving the planet. In fact, it was a little concerning that none of the aliens had been with this Chimera Anima at all. Did they vanish before Minto arrived?

Then she saw something in that space. Definitely not an alien like she was expecting. It was white like... snow? Was she seeing a blizzard? She couldn’t really tell.

All of a sudden that blizzard became much clearer, because she was way closer to that shimmering image than she was a moment ago.

A wind tunnel had generated in that flower, forcefully pulling Minto in. She screamed, unable to control the flight of her body, and gasped when Zakuro’s whip wrapped around her waist, trying to yank her back. Minto yelled Zakuro’s name, but soon the wind tunnel enveloped Zakuro too, and when the wolf Mew lost her footing it was over. They both got sucked into the flickering, alien-looking portal, and when Minto finally had command of her body again she almost wished she didn’t.

She registered the cold before anything else, even before she opened her eyes. Harsh wind and snow was all around her, nipping at way too much exposed skin. She stumbled to her feet, losing her ankles beneath the deep snow, and had to use an arm to shield her eyes from the raging blizzard. It was so hard to see, and when she realized she couldn’t see Zakuro, her insides grew colder than her skin ever could in this weather.

She shouldn’t have been worrying about herself. It wasn’t her safety that mattered.

“Oneesama, where are you?” Minto shouted. “Are you okay?”

Minto heard movement nearby and thanked every deity she could think of when she heard a groan from a familiar voice.

“I’m here, Minto,” Zakuro reassured. Minto’s heart leapt and she followed the sound of that voice until she reached Zakuro crouched in the snow, nearly covered head to toe in a chilly white blanket. As Zakuro stood she shook off the snow like a dog, something so uncharacteristically adorable that it would have sent Minto into cardiac arrest if she wasn’t already trying so hard just to stay upright in these conditions. Zakuro must have noticed her struggling because Zakuro stood close, giving her a pillar to lean against if needed.

“Did the Chimera Anima follow us?” Minto asked, feeling like she had to shout just to be heard over this blizzard.

Luckily for her, Zakuro’s canine senses were as sharp as ever. “I don’t think so. Unfortunately, I don’t see the portal we came from, either.”

“Well that can’t be good.”

Minto watched from under her elbow as Zakuro summoned her whip and slashed through the air. The holy light illuminated the snow, almost blindingly so, but otherwise had no effect on anything. Minto wasn’t quite sure what Zakuro was trying to accomplish, but clearly Zakuro was attempting something because she swung her whip a few more times at the oncoming snowfall. The snowflakes danced around her whip, glowing like pink and purple fireflies before the magic faded.

“Should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy,” Zakuro muttered, her weapon dissolving.

Minto was about to ask Zakuro when she meant but then paused, taking a breath. If whatever Zakuro had been attempting didn’t work then there was no point wasting time having it explained. There were more important things they had to focus on right now, such as getting out of the snow, and Minto knew she would have trouble doing that alone. She felt silly asking Zakuro this, but Zakuro was significantly taller than her and seemed to fare better in this blizzard. “Do you see anything else?”

Minto noticed purple tresses move side to side as Zakuro observed the area. “There’s nothing. But we can’t stay here. Hopefully we’ll find something as we go.”

Zakuro hurried forward, leaving deep footfalls in the untouched snow for Minto to follow. Zakuro’s legs were much longer than hers though, and it took way too much energy just to keep up with Zakuro’s pace. Minto was blinded by the snow and every part of her was freezing. Her gloves did little to protect her hands and she rubbed them together for warmth. Deep breaths parted her lips as visible puffs as she shadowed Zakuro, barely able to make out those purple boots and fluffy tail.

Minto didn’t know how long they walked for. Minutes? Hours? She really didn’t know. What she _did_ know was that it felt like they hadn’t gotten anywhere. There was no sign of civilization or shelter or a way home, and Minto was getting colder with every passing moment. The tips of her hair had frosted over and she could no longer feel her fingers or toes. It felt like her skin would crack apart if someone poked her, and every inch of her legs was a startling shade of red. Each step following Zakuro was harder to take than the last.

A wave of dizziness and nausea engulfed her. She was so exhausted. She couldn’t go on like this. If she didn’t rest soon she knew she would collapse.

Maybe she could fly. She had to try, because the thought of trying to take another step nearly made her lose the contents in her stomach.

With what little energy Minto had left she jumped, but she realized a second too late that the feathers of her wings had frozen together. With the appendages hard as rocks they refused to obey her commands, and with a pained cry Minto tripped into the snow.

“Minto!” Zakuro was at her side quickly, helping her back to her feet and brushing the buildup of snow off her hair and shoulders. Minto didn’t even see her move. Minto was having trouble seeing her at all.

“Oneesama?” Minto questioned. Her voice sounded slurred and far away, like it was a faint echo in the distance. Minto thought Zakuro was looking at her but it didn’t really feel like Minto was seeing her. Zakuro was... there, right? She was there with her, right?

Minto grimaced, holding a palm to her throbbing head and squeezing tight. She was so dizzy; Zakuro became nothing but an abstract painting, bleeding purple into a white backdrop. It felt like nothing was real. She was so cold, but for some reason she was burning, and she couldn’t figure out if she wanted to sink into the snow or melt into the only source of warmth that was close to her.

“Oneesama,” Minto tried again, her tongue like a foreign object in her mouth, “I... I don’t...”

So much of Minto’s strength left her, and with a quick flash of light barely visible in the blizzard she was back in her civilian form, feeling like she could barely breathe. When she activated her Mew form it always gave her a burst of adrenaline and vigour, but when her transformation was ripped away against her will it did the opposite to her body. It zapped her remaining energy; made every ache from the earlier battle and every bite of the snow against her skin so overwhelming she easily would have collapsed right there and then to die in this wasteland if she wasn’t being supported by someone right now.

“Minto!” a voice shouted near her ear. That was Zakuro, wasn’t it? She really didn’t want Zakuro to see her like this. Zakuro had seen her in so many embarrassing states before; seen her crying, seen her behaving like a child, seen her at her most vulnerable, but this was something so much more. Minto was useless right now. Dead weight. A burden.

She never wanted to be a burden to Zakuro. Zakuro should just leave her there. Zakuro should save herself. Why bother trying to save Minto when Zakuro could just save herself?

“Shit, she has hypothermia.”

It didn’t sound like Zakuro was talking to her. Maybe she could just rest...

“Don’t fall asleep, Minto!”

That sounded like Zakuro’s voice, but how could it be? Zakuro kept her voice calm even in the most stressful situations. Zakuro didn’t growl in the fiercely panicked way Minto just heard. Zakuro never wore her emotions so openly on her sleeve.

Maybe Minto had already fallen asleep. Maybe this was Dream-Zakuro, a frequent visitor during Minto’s slumbers.

Dream-Zakuro never felt this warm when she held her, though.

This Zakuro was so warm, so strong, the blood boiling beneath her skin as she slipped an arm beneath Minto’s knees and hoisted Minto into a tight hold against her chest. Minto’s face was pressed against hot skin, and somehow she was able to hear a rapidly beating heart over the roar of the storm.

“Stay with me, Minto,” Zakuro encouraged, holding Minto close as she pressed on through the blizzard. “I’ll get us somewhere safe. Listen to my voice until then, okay?”

Minto attempted to reply but found it was too difficult to part her cracked lips. Listening to Zakuro speak was much easier. And true to her word, Zakuro kept talking. Minto couldn’t remember a time Zakuro had spoken so much. Minto couldn’t understand what she was saying but she kept trying, and even though her efforts were fruitless, Zakuro’s voice was like a caress to her soul all the same.

Minto smiled, unconsciously snuggling further into Zakuro. The older girl’s breaths were growing harsh. Her heart was pounding. Minto felt the muscles keeping her secure losing their strength. Zakuro was strong, she was incredible to Minto in so many ways, but even Minto knew that Zakuro wasn’t invincible.

Soon Zakuro wouldn’t be able to walk any further. Soon she would sink into the snow, her mind growing as fuzzy as Minto’s currently was. Soon she would be so cold she no longer shivered. Soon she would be forgotten in a coffin of snow.

Minto couldn’t allow that. She wouldn’t.

“Onee...” Her lips trembled. It hurt so much to speak. “Onee... sama...”

She heard Zakuro’s sharp intake of air. Zakuro’s hold on her tightened.

“Just a little further, Minto. I see shelter.”

Minto knew Zakuro couldn’t have much energy left but the wolf Mew persevered, growling under her breath as her legs bulldozed through the snow. Minto didn’t have the willpower to lift her head, but one moment the blizzard was assaulting every inch of her body and the next it wasn’t. The air was still icy so they were definitely still outside, but everything around her seemed much darker.

Zakuro set her down gently. The rugged ground was cold against her bottom but Minto would bet her entire fortune that her internal temperature was colder. Zakuro wasted no time examining the area and Minto did her best to follow her movements with her eyes. It looked like they were in a cave, one just big enough to provide them refuge from the blizzard. There was a small, pitiful excuse of a fire pit in the middle of the cave. Minto wasn’t sure what unsettled her more; the fact that someone potentially dangerous could find them, or the fact that someone else had been trapped in this storm before them and they were nowhere to be found.

Zakuro swung at the fire pit with her whip, the friction from the condensed magical energy causing enough sparks to light a modest fire. Minto watched Zakuro scavenge the cave for any materials to increase the blaze but there wasn’t much for her to work with.

Minto blinked slowly—she was tired, so tired—and then Zakuro was right next to her. The wolf Mew gently shuffled Minto closer to the fire and the light from the flames danced eagerly over her skin.

Minto wanted to shiver. She wanted to shove her hands into the fire.

She did neither.

Then Zakuro’s hands were on her; her hair, her face, her dress, Zakuro’s touch light and analytical like she was handling a porcelain doll. Zakuro’s digits were freezing, but Zakuro herself didn’t appear to be that cold somehow. She looked tired, but not cold. Minto wasn’t sure how that could be after they had clearly experienced that blizzard together. Maybe it had something to do with Zakuro’s wolf genes. Wolves could adapt and survive in extremely low temperatures, couldn’t they?

“Your clothes are wet from the snow,” Zakuro stated with a wince, her arms falling back to her sides.

“My coat...” Minto’s eyes widened. “I forgot it in the limo.”

Zakuro frowned, and the light glimmering on her face turned her concerned and agitated gaze into blue fire. “What was so important that you forgot to bring your coat with you?”

There were lots of ways Minto could’ve responded. Lots of excuses she could’ve made. But she knew she couldn’t speak well right now, could barely even think, so she just spoke the simple truth.

“You.”

Zakuro’s eyes widened for a moment, studying her, before her expression softened considerably. “Stupid girl,” Zakuro murmured, so quietly Minto barely heard her. “You know I’ve always been able to handle things myself.”

“I know,” Minto replied just as softly, tasting the words in her mouth as she prepared to speak more. Her head lolled to the side and she stared into Zakuro’s eyes. “But you have friends that can choose to help you now. And I will _always_ choose to help you.”

Zakuro’s eyes flickered back and forth between hers before she closed them and took a deep breath. She never replied, and that was okay. Minto wasn’t expecting a reply anyway. She just hoped Zakuro knew she was being genuine.

Minto loved her so much. She would do anything for her.

When Zakuro opened her eyes again her Mew transformation diminished, her wolf features fading away and her battle garments replaced with her original attire, consisting of a long winter coat, a dark undershirt, a thick scarf and white jeans.

“Minto, listen to me carefully,” Zakuro began, and Minto gave her as much attention as she could in her lightheaded state. “You have hypothermia. It isn’t safe for you to keep wearing your wet clothing. Do you think you can get out of your dress?”

Minto stared at her, blinking slowly. She knew she was delirious, but it really sounded like Zakuro just asked her to strip. For a moment Minto thought she was dreaming again but after taking a laboured breath to calm down, Minto’s brain finally registered the seriousness in Zakuro’s tone.

This wasn’t some sort of cliché romantic scenario. This wasn’t some sort of fantasy that would turn into something more. This was Zakuro trying to save her life.

Minto grunted, trying to slip her arms through the sleeves of her dress. It hurt so much to move. Every extra brush of the wet fabric against her frostbitten skin felt like a knife scraping against her flesh. She tried clasping her dress at the bottom to lift it upwards but the fabric shook and slipped through her white-knuckled grip.

Minto looked at Zakuro with weary, defeated eyes. “Help me, Oneesama.”

Zakuro’s expression softened, visibly sympathetic to Minto’s struggle. “I’ll have to rip it.”

That wasn’t Zakuro asking for permission. Minto knew Zakuro would do it whether Minto replied or not because that was what Zakuro would have to do in order to save her, or at the very least buy her time. Minto really wasn’t sure what was going to happen to her. But Zakuro was there with her, and that was all that mattered.

Minto reached for Zakuro’s hand, desperate to feel her even if her skin was too numb to actually feel her. Zakuro’s hand was like blistering coals against her freezing palm but the pain was sweet and helped remind Minto she was still alive.

Zakuro let Minto hold her hand for awhile longer before reaching for the fabric curving against Minto’s collarbone. Her fingernails extended to a sharp point, her claws peeling through the dress like it was wet tissue paper. Minto tried to remain still as Zakuro worked, which technically wasn’t that hard considering the frozen state of her body, but her mind was racing. She knew this was a matter of survival, but having Zakuro so close to her and seeing so much of her made butterflies swarm in her belly.

Zakuro tore apart the dress in strips, working carefully but efficiently, trying to cause Minto the least amount of discomfort as she removed the clothing. As soon as Minto was just in her undergarments, Zakuro surprised Minto one more time by beginning to remove her own clothing.

“Onee... sama?”

“My clothing wasn’t exposed to the snow,” Zakuro said, shrugging out of her coat and unrolling the scarf from her neck. She swiftly encircled Minto’s neck with the snug garment, brushing Minto’s raven locks out of the way. “It will help you warm up.”

“But what about you?” Minto asked, her voice unstable as she watched Zakuro pull her long-sleeved shirt over her head, leaving her in just her black bra. Zakuro seemed indifferent to her own exposure however, instead focusing on spreading her shirt on the cold ground and helping shuffle Minto on top of it, giving her insulation.

“I’ll be fine,” Zakuro replied, not looking at her as she wrapped her winter coat over Minto like a blanket, covering as much of her body as possible. Minto had trouble smelling anything right now, but Zakuro’s perfume lingered strongly on the garment and it somehow managed to make Minto feel at home in the middle of nowhere. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I can’t just _not_ worry about you!” Minto cried, which was the most passion she had been able to put into her voice since they had been transported to this frozen wasteland.

She wanted to say more but the words died on her tongue as Zakuro shuffled behind her, pressing her front to Minto’s back and wrapping her arms around Minto’s abdomen. A gasp broke Minto’s lips, the skin-on-skin contact burning her for more than one reason. Zakuro’s purple mane spilled over Minto’s shoulders and all Minto could do was look at those glossy strands of hair and the lithe arms holding her gingerly. Minto’s thoughts were jumbled and her head was pounding like a war drum thanks to the hammering of her heart.

No, wait, that wasn’t right. Bare skin contact with Zakuro definitely would have made Minto’s heart burst from her chest if they were anywhere other than here. But right now Minto was so cold that her heart was losing strength. Her breaths were becoming slower and her body becoming colder, despite Zakuro’s best efforts.

Minto knew Zakuro was just trying to warm her up as fast as possible. Apparently skin-on-skin contact was the most effective way, especially when they had no other choice. But as much as Minto loved being held by Zakuro, loved this intimate moment with her, for some reason the heat from Zakuro’s body didn’t seem to be helping, and she didn’t want Zakuro to get sick because of her.

“I don’t want you getting hypothermia too,” Minto said, trying to will her body into pushing Zakuro away even though she never wanted Zakuro to let go.

Zakuro definitely noticed but kept her voice even, holding Minto tighter. “My wolf genes help me stay warm, Minto.”

Part of that made sense. Part of Minto didn’t care. All Minto saw in her mind was Zakuro suffering; Zakuro freezing to death and Minto having to watch; Zakuro’s cry of pain after being struck because Minto wasn’t strong enough to protect her.

“I won’t let you sacrifice yourself for me again!”

Minto didn’t realize how loud she had screamed until she heard what she said echo back to her in the cavern. She felt too hot, too cold, and suddenly Zakuro was a blur of purple hair and fair skin because there were tears in her eyes.

“You keep getting hurt because of me,” Minto continued, softer now. Her lips were trembling; her teeth grinding. “You’ve been hurt so much today because of me. Please... I can’t see you get hurt more.”

Minto’s heart throbbed, a sob catching in her throat. She was useless. All she did was get in Zakuro’s way. Zakuro was probably still in pain from the battle but was looking after Minto instead of herself. Minto didn’t care about herself. She needed Zakuro to be okay. Please be okay, be okay, be okay—

“ _Minto_. I promise you I’m going to be okay.”

Minto wasn’t sure if Zakuro had read her mind or if her panicked thoughts had actually been spoken aloud, but Zakuro’s stern and reassuring tone in her ear was enough to subside Minto’s overthinking.

“I won’t get hypothermia from holding you like this,” Zakuro continued, and then she released a deep sigh that washed over Minto’s neck. “But my body heat in this form isn’t enough to remedy yours, is it?”

In this form? What exactly did she mean by that?

“I can help you, Minto—without putting myself in danger, I promise—but I need you to trust me.” Zakuro thumbed away a tear that threatened to fall from the corner of Minto’s eye. “Can you do that?”

Minto took a shuttering breath, her fingers twitching beneath the warm coat shielding her, yearning to cling to Zakuro and never let go. She sighed, looking at the girl she loved in a way that she hoped could convey her feelings better than her words ever could.

“I trust you more than anyone, Oneesama.”

Zakuro nodded, and when Zakuro’s arms released her Minto somehow felt colder than before. Zakuro took a few steps backwards, putting so much space between them that Minto was terrified for a second that Zakuro was about to run back out into the blizzard. That didn’t make any sense and Minto knew that was just her insecurities talking, but the thought of losing Zakuro out here made dread grip onto her insides like a vice.

Then there was a flash of light that consumed Zakuro’s body alike to when she changed into Mew Zakuro but something about this was different. This was more muted, more careful, and somehow, more vulnerable. Minto watched the light twist and extend, evolving into a shape Minto had never witnessed before.

When the light finally faded, there stood a large grey wolf with piercing blue eyes and a cross necklace dangling from its scruffy neck.

Minto’s jaw dropped and it took her several moments to remember how to breathe.

“... Oneesama?” Minto questioned, squinting at the majestic animal in front of her. “Is that you?”

The wolf blinked at her slowly before padding forward, each limb moving with such control and grace that it had to be Zakuro. The closer the wolf approached the more Minto realized she had no idea until now how big wolves actually were. She thought they were just a tad bigger than a large dog, but just as Zakuro towered over her in human form, she did the same in wolf form as Minto sat frozen on the ground in more ways than one.

Zakuro came to a halt just a step away from Minto, looking down at her cautiously. Maybe she was worried Minto would be afraid of her in this form. That couldn’t be any further from the truth.

Minto smiled, lovingly gazing at her wolf. “I should’ve known you’d look beautiful like this, too.”

Zakuro’s expression didn’t change, but Minto couldn’t help but notice the slight flick of her tail.

Zakuro moved her muzzle closer, gripping her scarf gently with her teeth and wrapping it further around Minto’s neck. Minto couldn’t see Zakuro’s face from this angle and Minto wondered if that was done on purpose. Minto didn’t have the strength to move anything below her neck but she yearned to be closer to Zakuro so she turned and pressed her face into the thick grey fur so near to her. Zakuro remained very still, allowing Minto a moment to collect her thoughts and reflect on everything that had happened to her in this unknown section of time.

“Oneesama... I’m really cold.”

That was the only thought in Minto’s brain and she wasn’t sure why she said it aloud. It was obvious. It was why Zakuro had been helping her so much already.

Zakuro nudged her gently with her head, making sure Minto was sitting upright. The loss of contact made Minto feel like she couldn’t breathe and her eyes flickered to Zakuro’s as if in a daze. It was nearly impossible for Minto to read Zakuro normally, but with Minto’s mind so cloudy and brilliant canine eyes seeing right through her she knew she had no chance now so she didn’t even try.

She just watched as Zakuro paced around her, paws gently scraping the ground, and then lay on her belly directly behind Minto. A tender paw prodded Minto’s side, applying just enough pressure to convince Minto to lie back into her. Minto groaned from having to move, and when her icy back collided with Zakuro’s thick, warm pelt Minto wished her initial reaction wasn’t a pained gasp. She winced, biting hard onto her lip to try and conceal any more noises. The temperature difference was so startling and her body was so frigid that any sensation other than numbness and cold just hurt.

Zakuro lay completely still, probably acutely aware of Minto’s primary discomfort. Minto knew Zakuro didn’t want to hurt her. Minto knew once her shock wore off there would be no pain; she just wished it wasn’t taking so long. Fur felt like pinpricks and Minto’s breaths were strenuous as she tried so hard to overcome the agony assaulting her from all sides.

Focus. She needed to focus on something. Something other than the pain and the cold.

Zakuro. Think of Zakuro.

Minto thought of her violet hair, just as soft as the fur behind her would soon hopefully feel. She thought of those sapphire eyes, sharp and mysterious, but wise and kind. She thought of that rare smile that aimed her way sometimes that made butterflies swarm in her stomach. She looked to the paw at her waist and thought of those hands that taught her, helped her, and saved her so many times before.

Minto loved her.

Finally, _finally_ , she was able to relax. She was still so very cold, but she managed to sink back into Zakuro’s pelt, leaning all her weight against the strong body supporting her. Only when she was secure did Zakuro adjust her position, curling tightly around Minto’s body. Minto’s hair clung to Zakuro’s fur and the softness was like fuzzy earmuffs for her. Zakuro wrapped her tail around Minto’s waist and rested her large head on Minto’s slowly rising and falling chest, the whiskers on her muzzle brushing Minto’s chin. Minto felt Zakuro’s hot, deep breaths waft over her neck and face. Everywhere Minto looked, there Zakuro was. She was completely surrounded by her.

She was completely secure. Completely safe.

She knew Zakuro would never say it—not like she could right now, anyway—but Zakuro was worried about her. Minto knew Zakuro didn’t have her face so near just for the sake of closeness. Zakuro was watching to ensure Minto’s eyes stayed open. She rested on Minto’s chest so she would know the second Minto stopped breathing.

“How many times have you saved me by now, Oneesama?” Minto asked. She wasn’t expecting a response, of course, but felt Zakuro’s eyes roaming her face all the same. “What if the cost of saving me is too high this time?”

Zakuro’s face shifted as if to frown, but instead a warm huff washed over Minto’s neck before Zakuro snuggled further into Minto’s chest, her body curling so tightly around her that Minto wouldn’t be able to move even if she could try.

“We’re stuck here,” Minto stated, and there was finality to it. She knew they both knew that it was possible they were never getting out of there. She knew Zakuro was doing her best to keep her warm right now, but eventually Zakuro would get cold, too. Eventually they would get hungry. Eventually they would grow more tired than Minto currently felt, but Minto knew if she fell asleep right now she would never see Zakuro again.

Those thoughts shook Minto to her core and her brow creased. “Maybe we wouldn’t be if I didn’t get in your way.”

Zakuro shook her head, the movement folding her jacket, and she was quick to take the fabric in her teeth and reposition it over Minto’s shoulder. But Minto barely noticed Zakuro’s gentle maintenance over how much she wanted to cry, a choked sob parting her lips.

“I’m so sorry,” Minto whispered. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest and she wondered somehow if Zakuro could feel it. “This is all my fault. It’s always my fault.”

Zakuro kept shaking her head.

Minto released a strangled breath and her eyes widened and filled with tears at how difficult it was to take her next one. She never had to focus so much energy just into breathing before. Such a natural thing felt equally unnatural when done this way and Minto wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up.

Minto knew Zakuro was trying her hardest to save her, but the reality that she might not live much longer just crashed over her like a tidal wave.

“Oneesama, I have to tell you something,” Minto began, her voice raspy and quiet, nearly lost in the crackles of the waning fire, “just in case I don’t get another chance to say it.”

She knew she should feel nervous or embarrassed, but she was too worried about missing this chance to indulge in any of her regular insecurities. Her throat was arid and her brain felt encased in fog, but she knew she’d never forgive herself if she left this world without telling Zakuro her true feelings. Zakuro had become so much more to her than just her idol and even though Zakuro might already know that, Minto needed to tell her anyway.

“I love you, Oneesama,” Minto confessed, her gaze never straying from the yielding fire. “I know I’ve told you once before, but I really needed to say it again. Every moment I’ve gotten to spend with you is a treasure and has made me a better person.” Minto smiled, reaching a sense of clarity as she pictured memories that made her love Zakuro more. “And as long as you make it out of here okay, I will treasure this moment, too.”

Minto heard a whimper but she didn’t remember making one. Minto looked down through half-lidded eyes to see Zakuro’s ears flat against her head. There was something so panicked in Zakuro’s eyes, like she had seen this before, like she was recalling a repressed nightmare, and a tremble shook through the wolf’s frame as she curled impossibly closer, never looking away.

Minto was scared. She didn’t want to die. But if she had to die so young, falling asleep in Zakuro’s hold was probably the best way she could think of. That way, she wouldn’t leave this world alone.

But if she left, Zakuro would be trapped in this wasteland alone, forever blaming herself for letting Minto die.

Minto couldn’t allow that. She wouldn’t.

Breathe. She had to _breathe_. She had to fight for herself just as hard as Zakuro was fighting for her.

Minto felt like she was drowning but she forced the air in and out in rough pants, Zakuro’s ears twitching with each one. Minto’s fingers shook beneath Zakuro’s jacket, ever so slowly curling into a fist before stretching out again. It hurt, like each of her digits were breaking off one by one, but she kept moving them, trying to force her blood to circulate.

With all her strength, Minto’s lips parted in a silent cry as she crept her hand out from under the protective jacket and let her hand fall limp into the thick fur at Zakuro’s neck. Zakuro stared, blue moons for eyes darting all over Minto’s expression, and she relaxed her shoulders to give Minto’s hand more room to sink into her fur. The sensation was like needles all over Minto’s skin at first, as she expected, but she didn’t let that stop her from flexing her fingers again, bunching up Zakuro’s pelt in her fist before releasing. It wasn’t a lot of movement but it was something, and it gave her focus. Curl. Uncurl. Warm. Cold. Grinding teeth, worried blue eyes, and two arduous heartbeats. Over and over again until, finally—

Shivering.

She was shivering. That was a good thing, wasn’t it? It must have been, because she felt Zakuro’s tail brush across her abdomen once, twice, three times in a row. A soft whine escaped the back of Zakuro’s throat as she rubbed her nose against the mending pulse at Minto’s neck, and Minto released a soft noise of her own. She was still cold, she was still in pain, but it was getting easier to breathe. It was getting easier to feel Zakuro’s warmth all over her.

Minto’s hand lazily trailed Zakuro’s neck, shoulders, her cheek, never parting from her comforting fur. Zakuro let her, looking completely unbothered by the contact, seemingly too focused on Minto’s recovery to mind. After all that pain it now felt like she was floating on a warm, fluffy cloud, free from so much of her previous torment.

She knew she wasn’t saved yet. That blizzard still raged just beyond these cave walls, their fire was dying, and they were still stuck out there. But she was better than she was before, and at this point Minto would take anything she could get.

In the next moment Minto wondered just how much better she really was, because on the other side of the cave she swore the wall was... moving. Her head was still fuzzy, sure, but she was fairly certain walls weren’t supposed to move.

A few more seconds of staring at the moving wall glinting from the fire revealed it wasn’t the wall that was moving, but the beginnings of a shimmering portal appearing.

Just like the one that trapped them there.

Immediately Zakuro’s fur bristled under Minto’s fingertips. Zakuro’s head departed Minto’s chest to face the portal, her lips pulled back in a wild snarl. Zakuro moved her body just enough that she was still supporting Minto’s weight, but that her hind legs were taut and ready to jump in-between Minto and whatever was about to come through that gateway.

If that Chimera Anima came to finish them off, Minto knew there was no way they would make it home in one piece.

“I think... working...”

Minto frowned. She swore she just heard a familiar voice echo from the portal but she couldn’t be sure.

“There!” A head of neon pink hair popped through the portal. “Minto, Zakuro-san, are you guys—AH!”

Mew Ichigo screamed at the sight of Zakuro and stumbled forward, barely managing to stay on her feet as she fell through the portal into the darkening cavern.

“Minto, be care—wait.” Ichigo squinted. “Zakuro-san? Is that you?”

Zakuro’s snarl melted into a snort and an apathetic look, and Minto managed an amused smile when she found she couldn’t laugh at Ichigo’s bewildered expression.

“Ichigo-san, please hurry!” That distant voice sounded like Lettuce. “We can’t keep the portal open much longer!”

“Right, we’ll talk about this later,” Ichigo said to them both, all her confusion replaced with seriousness. “We gotta get out of here. Minto, you look injured. Can you walk?”

Minto attempted to move her legs but the most she could muster was a twitch in her toes.

“Probably not.”

There was a nudge at her underarm, Zakuro poking her nose beneath and trying to push her whole head through, and Minto quickly realized Zakuro was striving to hoist Minto onto her back. As impressive as that would be—and as much as Minto wanted it—she couldn’t allow it.

“Oneesama, no,” Minto declined, gently elbowing Zakuro away. She met Zakuro’s concerned gaze with one of her own. “I know you’ve been trying to hide it, but your back was badly injured in the fight. You might really hurt yourself if you try dragging me right now.” Zakuro turned away, looking like she was struggling not to snarl again. Minto released a shaky breath, peering back at her leader. “Ichigo, normally I would never resort to asking for your help, but—”

“I don’t want to hear it, Minto,” Ichigo interrupted with a wave of her hand. “You’re my best friend. I’m gonna help whether you want me to or not.”

Minto rolled her eyes, but the sarcastic remark she readied morphed into a pained gasp as Ichigo picked her up. Being away from Zakuro’s pillow of fur reminded Minto just how exposed she was, and she clung to Zakuro’s jacket like her life depended on it. If Ichigo noticed that Minto was half-naked she didn’t comment on it, probably too focused on helping them to notice anything else.

Minto knew that Ichigo drew immense potency from her Mew powers, but Minto felt much less stable in her hold than she did in Zakuro’s; Zakuro possessed greater physical strength than any of them could dream of having. Minto feared her body would break into shards if Ichigo dropped her so she pointed to the portal, hoping Ichigo would just get them out of there already. Even if she had gotten to be alone with Zakuro, she experienced enough of this arctic wasteland to last a lifetime.

Ichigo took the hint, running as fast as she could with Minto’s added weight towards the portal. Minto turned to make sure Zakuro followed, and the wolf bent down to grab her shirt in her jaws and sprinted after them, leaping into the dimensional gateway just as they did.

When they materialized back in Tokyo Minto couldn’t properly register the overwhelming nausea that flipped her stomach, nor how her brain felt like it was grinding to dust inside her skull. And as quickly as they came those feelings were gone and she was back to just being weak and cold and tired. She faintly heard Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding calling her name but all Minto could really focus on was the sound of Zakuro’s paws pattering alongside Ichigo as the catgirl dashed down the road, hurriedly sitting Minto upright against a building. Instantly Zakuro was there, nipping at her coat to softly nudge the material over Minto’s revealed skin.

A ferocious shriek from where they had just been tore Minto’s attention away, looking out to see the Chimera Anima that had trapped them in that frozen hell currently trapped itself in a blue Pudding Ring Inferno, clearly enhanced by Lettuce’s power. But its claws were beginning to thrash free, that cursed tail with the now closing portal twitching to life.

Zakuro’s fur bristled, standing protectively in front of Minto and growling at the enemy.

Ichigo didn’t waste any more time, summoning her Strawberry Bell that had powered up while the monster was ensnared. Ichigo held out her weapon and a burst of light and energy surged forth, first destroying the exposed portal—that must have been its weak point she and Zakuro couldn’t find before—from the inside out before enveloping the Chimera Anima, its shrill cries disintegrating into the night along with its body. Masha flew from Ichigo’s shoulder to collect the wandering Para-Para, chirping happily.

With the foe successfully defeated Zakuro calmed, turning back towards Minto. The full moon reflected in those blue eyes and Minto was sure that caused her next heavy shiver more than the chill in her bones. Zakuro’s ear flicked—she must have noticed the shiver—before taking a step forward to once again press her muzzle against Minto’s pulse. Hot breath washed over Minto’s face and it both relieved and scared Minto how fast her heart was beating, but it must have appeased Zakuro because she softly sighed and pulled away.

“Zakuro-oneechan’s a wolf, na no da!”

Minto and Zakuro looked over to Mew Pudding who bounced over to them, a big grin on her face as she launched herself at Zakuro’s body. Zakuro’s breath got knocked out of her lungs at the contact, but Minto noticed the small, lazy smile on Zakuro’s muzzle as she sat down and allowed Pudding to pet her head.

“Wait, that’s really Zakuro-san?” Mew Lettuce asked with wide eyes as she and Mew Ichigo approached.

Now that Minto could get a good look at all three of them, they were more beat up than she realized. They were littered with bruises and Ichigo actually had a significant gash on her leg. Clearly the Chimera Anima didn’t get trapped so easily; there must have been a massive showdown before Minto and Zakuro were rescued. Minto didn’t even want to imagine how they managed to get the Chimera Anima to activate its portal and not get sucked in like they did.

“What, did you think I was kidding?” Ichigo replied to Lettuce with a laugh.

“O-Oh, no, of course not! It’s just...”

“Not what you expected to see come out of a portal to another dimension that was attached to the tail of a Chimera Anima? Yeah, not what I expected either.” Ichigo sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow and looking to the wolf getting her ears scratched by an enthusiastic Pudding. “How long have you been able to transform like this, Zakuro-san? I thought I was the only one who could.”

Zakuro gave her an unimpressed look.

“Oh, right, we won’t be able to understand you like this. I knew that.” Ichigo rubbed the back of her neck and displayed a nervous smile, seeming to debate for a moment whether to say what was on her mind. “Is the... way you transform back the same as mine?”

Minto’s eyelids grew heavy. She swore she just heard Ichigo ask something she was beginning to wonder about herself, but then it was like the question went in one ear and out the other. Ichigo had asked something important but Minto couldn’t understand what it was. Maybe Ichigo would ask again.

Instead, Zakuro made her way tentatively closer to Minto. Minto stared at her in a daze, a tired smile on her face. No creature would ever be as regal as Zakuro in her wolf form. Zakuro was always beautiful to Minto no matter how she looked. No one could even compare.

Zakuro inched her muzzle closer and at first Minto thought Zakuro was going to check her pulse again. But Zakuro’s movements were slower this time; more thoughtful. Minto felt the tickling of whiskers against her cheek and then a quick, tender lap of a flat tongue against the corner of her mouth. Minto blinked sluggishly, her brain too fuzzy to process what just happened, and all she could do was watch as the wolf in front of her illuminated in a white flash, and when it faded a half-naked Zakuro was on her lap.

Minto’s eyes widened and wandered down then hastily back up, blood gradually rising to her cheeks. Zakuro stared down at her and Minto was deeply aware of how close Zakuro’s lips still were to hers. Did... did that just happen? Did Zakuro really ki—

“Okay, so, we don’t have time to unpack all that, even though I want to hear about _everything_ later,” Ichigo remarked with barely contained excitement, propelling Minto back to reality, “so I’ll just ask the only thing that really matters right now. Are you two alright?”

“I’m fine,” Zakuro said casually, as if she wasn’t just a wolf a moment ago and straddling Minto right now, “but Minto—”

“She’s not fine!” Minto argued, wanting to say more but she was surprised she even managed to say that much with Zakuro still on top of her.

Zakuro sighed, moving off of Minto to grab her shirt and pulled it over her head, slipping her arms through. It was speckled with wolf fur and the model attempted to swipe some of it away. “I got injured when Minto and I faced the Chimera Anima earlier. I will be fine, I promise. Minto’s the one we need to look after right now. She seems to be doing much better than she was before, but she needs to warm up and rest.”

“That’s our top priority then,” Ichigo agreed with a nod.

“I’m so relieved you both are alright. Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san will want to know you’re both okay too,” Lettuce said.

“You two up for heading back to the café?” Ichigo asked.

Zakuro nodded, kissing her Mew Pendant to transform into Mew Zakuro. Minto squeaked as Zakuro bent over to gather Minto in her arms, holding her securely to her chest, just like when she had powered through the snowstorm when Minto’s legs gave out.

And just like before, Minto felt so safe in Zakuro’s arms.

They headed off without another word, staying out of sight on the rooftops and back alleys. Or maybe they _were_ talking and Minto was just too out of it to hear them. All she could focus on was the feeling of Zakuro’s fingers on her skin. Of Zakuro’s heartbeat against her ear.

Zakuro’s body was so warm, and Minto was so... tired...

* * *

 

When Minto first woke up she wasn’t sure where she was. She undeniably wasn’t in that cave because she wasn’t cold anymore and she was lying on a comfortable surface. Decently comfortable, anyway. This mattress wasn’t nearly fluffy enough to be hers and the moonlight should not have been hitting her face from this angle, so she definitely wasn’t in her room.

When Minto opened her eyes further she noticed the room was pleasantly dim thanks to the moonlight, along with some muted light source coming from the other side of the room. Probably a reading lamp or something.

Minto went to check but found she couldn’t move. That was peculiar. She wasn’t feeling that cold anymore so she should be able to move her—

Wait. She wasn’t alone. Someone’s arms were around her.

“You’re awake.”

Warm air brushed over Minto’s skin and all the little hairs on her neck stood on end.

That was Zakuro’s voice.

The arms encircling her waist loosened just enough for Minto to turn around, and when she did she was face to face with the girl she loved more than anyone else. Her blue eyes glowed from the moonlight peering over Minto’s shoulder and her purple mane was just messy enough to prove she had been sleeping at some point, too. Minto felt Zakuro’s breath on her lips and she forgot how to breathe herself.

Minto’s face turned bright red as she struggled to say or do something, _anything_ , but she was frozen under Zakuro’s stare.

Zakuro chuckled softly. “Looks like you’re feeling better.”

Zakuro sat up and stretched, arms reaching and bones popping, and while that sight was distracting in itself, the space between them reminded Minto how to talk. “How long have I been out?” she asked, the words sounding distant even to herself. It felt like forever since she had last used her voice.

“A few hours. I stayed to make sure you recovered okay.” Minto’s eyes roamed over Zakuro’s disheveled hair and day clothes and Zakuro gave a sheepish look in response, smoothing her hair down with her hand. “It’s been a long day. I got sleepy. I stayed close to keep you warm and ensure you kept breathing.”

Minto bit her tongue, trying really hard not to let any more blood collect in her cheeks. But just knowing that Zakuro had carried her here and... and held her as she slept...

_Breathe, Minto._

No way could she breathe properly with Zakuro looking at her like that.

So Minto looked away, instead pushing the covers off herself to discover she wasn’t half-naked anymore, nor was she in Zakuro’s jacket. Instead she was in her blue pyjamas, and even though it was cosy and fully protected her modesty, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t prefer the warmth and comforting scent of Zakuro’s overcoat.

But wait. How did she get into her pyjamas?

“We’re in one of the guest rooms at the café, in case you were wondering,” Zakuro said, as if reading Minto’s mind. “Ryou and Keiichiro thought it would be safest for us to recover here overnight in case any anomalies occurred from us being trapped in that dimension for so long. Ichigo went and got some of your clothes.” Zakuro glanced away, adjusting her shirt collar. “She changed you, too. Don’t worry.”

It’s not like Zakuro hadn’t seen her half-naked earlier when she tore off her dress, but—

God, just thinking about it like that made Minto’s stomach flip. She _knew_ it wasn’t like that. She knew Zakuro was literally saving her life.

But still. Being so exposed in front of Zakuro made her nervous.

“W-Well?” Minto asked, trying to push those types of thoughts from her mind. “Did they discover any side effects?”

“No. Not yet, at least.” Zakuro sighed, leaning against the wooden headboard. “They’re researching what they can about that space we were trapped in. My whip should normally be able to breech the barriers between realities, so the fact that it didn’t this time has them stumped.” That explained why Zakuro had swung her whip around like a madwoman in the snowstorm. “They’re not sure where we actually ended up, but they were able to track us. The other Mews had to trick the Chimera Anima into opening up its portal again right to us, but then had to trap it so the portal would stay open long enough for Mew Ichigo to pull us out.” Zakuro grimaced. “That was reckless. They all could have ended up trapped out there, too. But that’s just like them, and they came not a moment too soon.”

Minto couldn’t help but agree with that. That was an extremely dangerous tactic, but the three soft hearts shared between Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding meant no plan was dangerous enough for them not to try if it meant they could save their friends. And if Ichigo hadn’t arrived when she did, Minto might not have lasted much longer.

“What about your injury?” Minto questioned, sitting up to be eye level with Zakuro. “How’s your back feeling?”

“I’m alright,” Zakuro replied. “Ryou gave me some Mew Aqua.”

Minto gaped, her mouth suddenly dry. “Mew Aqua?”

“It’s okay; it had a very low purity percentage. We still have lots remaining.”

“I don’t care about that!” Minto didn’t mean to raise her voice but she couldn’t stop now that she had started. “You’re telling me you were injured enough that they needed to use Mew Aqua to heal you? Why did you keep pretending like you were okay?”

Zakuro glared from the corner of her eye. “Because worrying you further wouldn’t have made the situation any better.”

Minto withered under Zakuro’s stubborn gaze. Minto knew Zakuro saw herself as the big sister of the group and that she felt a responsibility to guide and protect them all. Minto had seen Zakuro quite literally throw herself in harm’s way to protect them before, and as today proved, that wasn’t a habit that would break anytime soon.

“Oneesama, I’m really sorry.” Minto’s eyes fell and her shoulders slumped. “If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have gotten hurt like that.”

“That’s enough, Minto. I don’t want to hear it.”

“But—”

“I did what my instincts told me to. My instincts told me to save you, and those instincts drove me this whole day. I would do it all again.”

Minto still felt bad, but she believed her. She knew Zakuro would always fight to protect her—and the others—because that’s just the type of person she’d grown to be. Plus with Zakuro being the only one of their group merged with the D.N.A. of a predator, it made sense that her survival instincts, both for herself and those close to her, were unmatched.

Speaking of her animal genes. “How long have you known you could become a wolf?” Minto asked curiously.

Zakuro closed her eyes and rested her skull against the headboard, and Minto couldn’t help but openly admire the way the soft lighting curved across Zakuro’s jawline. “As soon as we found out Ichigo could become a cat I assumed the rest of us could take an animal form as well. I’ve been trying for a few weeks, but today was my first time completing the transformation.”

“You never have before?” Minto asked, thinking back to how effortlessly Zakuro had morphed into a wolf right in front of her; how she moved in her new body with grace and tact. “But you seemed so confident in the cave.”

“I knew I was capable of doing it, I just needed to find a focus in order to channel the energy. Ichigo’s transformations are based off her emotions and she can’t control them. My powers are different from hers, as are all of our powers, and I needed to have control of this. Something was missing, and I think I needed to be in a situation like that in order to unlock the transformation.”

“What was missing?”

Zakuro’s eyes opened. “A consequence.”

Minto tilted her head. “A consequence?”

“If I hadn’t transformed into a wolf to warm you up, you could have died, Minto. I could have...” Zakuro paused, a single fang protruding from her lips for a moment before she took a calming breath and her tooth shortened again. “We all could have lost you. I’m not losing a member of my pack, especially not my m...”

Minto’s heart skipped a beat. “Your what?”

Zakuro ignored her, instead speaking as if the question hadn’t been asked. “I’m sure all of us are able to transform into animals like Ichigo, but the way of transforming differs.” Zakuro’s expression softened and she seemed to take keen interest in the lamp across the room. “It appears that the way to transform back is the same, though.”

Wait, what did that mean? Ichigo needed to kiss someone in order to transform back to human form, didn’t she?

Then the breath was knocked out of Minto as she remembered, like taking a sledgehammer to the chest.

The tiredness in her bones. The lingering cold under her skin. Zakuro’s overcoat tucked around her body, splattered with loose fur. A large wolf advancing on her. Brilliant blue eyes searching hers. The gentle press of a muzzle on her face. Whiskers against her cheek.

A swipe of a tongue on her lips.

Zakuro had kissed her in order to transform back.

Zakuro... _kissed_ her.

“Did... did that...” Minto couldn’t even get the question out. She was afraid if she did everything that happened would become an illusion.

“I hope it was alright that I kissed you,” Zakuro said nonchalantly, and just having Zakuro say that word and confirm that truth made Minto’s chest constrict. “I needed to become Mew Zakuro again to carry you safely.”

“O-Of course it was alright!” Minto replied quickly, too quickly. That was a mistake and she had to say something to fix it. “I’ve always wanted... I mean... I didn’t picture it like that, but...”

Minto promptly shut her mouth, her face burning so red she swore steam would shoot out her ears. She just shouldn’t have said anything. Most of that was a jumbled mess but if Zakuro asked her about any of it Minto felt she might die.

“These transformations would be less stressful if we didn’t have to kiss someone to transform back,” Zakuro chided, expression serious. If she had been curious or concerned about Minto’s blunder she didn’t show it, much to Minto’s relief and slight disappointment. “Learning more about our powers would be beneficial to all of us, but I don’t fancy the thought of kissing random dogs on the street.”

Minto didn’t fancy that thought, either. It was an unusual oversight on Ryou’s part that they had to kiss anyone at all to become human again. But if that was Zakuro’s only option...

“W-Well, if you ever want to practice becoming a wolf more and need someone to help you transform back, I’d be willing... I’d be willing to...”

Zakuro finally looked at her again and Minto froze mid-word, her mouth hanging open. She had just finished telling herself to stop talking. Why was she talking again? She had already embarrassed herself in front of Zakuro enough, and now there was no way Zakuro wouldn’t know how badly Minto wanted to kiss her again, even if she was in wolf form.

Minto wasn’t sure how Zakuro was going to react, so she was surprised to see a small smile.

“Thank you, Minto,” Zakuro said, her smile reaching her eyes. Zakuro must have been extremely determined to master these transformations if she gave Minto a heart-melting look just because Minto offered to help. She looked down at Minto’s lips for a second before looking back up. “If you ever transform into a bird, come find me and I’ll help you transform back.”

... What?

Out of everything Minto expected Zakuro to say, that was definitely not it.

Zakuro was willing to... kiss her in that situation? Just like that? No fuss? Minto couldn’t believe it. She never thought Zakuro would offer something like that to any of them, let alone her, but she truly did want to kiss Zakuro. She’d wondered for a long time how soft those lips would feel against her own, even if she knew she may never get to experience it. She wondered if Zakuro would kiss as gently as she tended to Minto earlier, or with the passion she brought when protecting her teammates in battle. Minto knew the kiss wouldn’t be exactly what she wanted if she were a bird.

But it was still a really, _really_ nice thought.

“Your wings popped out. Are you feeling okay?”

Minto’s eyes widened. She had been so lost in her fantasy that she didn’t even notice and sure enough when she looked over her shoulder, blue feathers had sprung forth from her excitement to sparkle in the moonlight. Minto blushed, knowing there was no way she could hide them so she just hid her burning face in her hands instead.

How was she supposed to answer Zakuro’s question when the thought of kissing her made Minto’s heart nearly burst from her chest?

“That’s not a bad thing, actually,” Zakuro informed softly, getting Minto to peek through her fingers. Zakuro offered a considerate look. “Your wings mean your body is strong enough to transform again. You’ve gone though a lot today, though, so don’t push yourself. Stay in bed and get some sleep. I know you’re still tired.”

Minto tried to deny that but a large yawn interrupted anything she could have said. She covered her mouth and quickly turned away, wondering if it were possible for her face to grow any redder. She really just lost all her poise in front of Zakuro, didn’t she?

It was true that she was exhausted, though. Her brain was so occupied with the knowledge of Zakuro sleeping next to her and Zakuro offering to kiss her that she didn’t realize it, but now that it was brought up it was fairly obvious to Minto that this had been one of the most stressful days she had ever experienced. And even if she could only faintly remember most of it, her body was begging for more time to recover.

“I’m going to tell Ryou and Keiichiro that you’re okay. You were really brave today.” Zakuro gave her this look that Minto couldn’t decipher before reaching over and patting her on the head. “I’m proud of you.”

Minto bit her lip, her heart singing from Zakuro’s affection as she watched Zakuro switch off the lamp and walk away. Zakuro had done so much for her today, risked her life for her, and she didn’t expect anything in return. She didn’t ask for Minto to save her next time. She didn’t ask for a thank you.

Zakuro just said that if the time came, she would risk her life for Minto all over again. And even though Zakuro didn’t ask her to, Minto wanted to become strong enough to protect her, too.

Minto loved her so much. She had to tell her.

“Oneesama?”

Minto’s voice was small, almost frightened, but Zakuro caught it. With one hand on the door handle she turned to look over her shoulder at Minto. The light peeking in from the hallway of the café was like a spotlight on the model. “Yes?”

That look nearly made the heiress lose her resolve. C’mon, Minto, say it! She knew she had said the words before in the cave, and that other time in the bird sanctuary, but saying them now with a clear mind held a different meaning; held a weighty significance. And that was scary, because now there would be nothing to distract her from how Zakuro might respond.

Minto wet her lips and clenched the folds of her sleepwear from under the blanket.

“I...” Minto’s heart drummed in her chest, forcing herself to keep looking at Zakuro. “I love you.”

Zakuro didn’t repeat the words, but the gentle smile on her lips spoke volumes to Minto.

“Get some rest.”

The door clicked behind Zakuro as she left and only then could Minto release the breath caught in her lungs.

She... she said it. She said those three words to Zakuro’s face.

And Zakuro smiled.

Minto wasn’t sure whether to laugh or sob. In the end she did neither, a big dopey grin breaking out on her lips instead as she sank into the bed, pulling the covers to her shoulders. She knew she was tired and her body craved sleep, but she didn’t know how she was supposed to sleep with her heart beating a mile a minute and the blissful adrenaline now surging through her veins.

Minto bit her lip, fighting to contain her emotions as she flipped to face the window again, burying her face in the pillow and curling her legs up close to her chest.

Not even half a day had passed by and yet it seemed impossible that so many things had happened to Minto in such a short time span. She had never gotten to spend that much alone time with Zakuro before. As terrifying as that whole experience had been she knew upon reflection that it would help her grow stronger. It helped her and Zakuro become closer. It gave Minto the courage to say her true feelings to Zakuro when normally she lost her nerve.

And with both of them home and safe, that experience now held memories Minto would forever cherish.

The door to the room opened and closed again with a soft click but Minto already knew without checking that it was Zakuro. No one else could walk so silently.

Minto felt the weight of the bed shift as Zakuro lay down. Minto’s stomach somersaulted, not expecting Zakuro to come back into the room let alone into bed with her again, and waited for something to happen. Even if Minto pretended to sleep she knew Zakuro wouldn’t buy it.

Minto didn’t turn around. After saying those three words, Minto felt too shy to look at her.

But Minto wanted to be closer to her. She wasn’t suffering from hypothermia anymore, but she still felt cold without Zakuro’s warmth.

Slowly, Minto edged herself backwards until her back met Zakuro’s front. Zakuro stayed still and Minto froze, holding her breath, hoping she didn’t push things too far. After a long moment Minto felt a deep sigh wash over her hair before Zakuro folded into her, a strong arm wrapping over her waist. Zakuro’s fingers drifted over Minto’s pounding heart before finding solace atop Minto’s hand, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze.

Finally Minto felt she could release the breath she was holding, her body relaxing to the rhythm of Zakuro’s breathing and curling back into Zakuro’s incredible warmth. It felt like back in the cave when Minto had lain back against Zakuro—she was like a cosy heater no matter which form she took—only this time Minto was able to provide warmth, and hopefully comfort, for Zakuro, too.

Latching onto the courage she had gained from today, Minto caressed Zakuro’s thumb with her own. Zakuro squeezed her hand again in response and Minto’s heart soared.

Being so close to Zakuro all day was overwhelming and it was this subtle return of affection that settled Minto enough for her eyelids to flutter closed. She loved Zakuro so much, and Zakuro, in her unique, quiet way, had shown Minto her own feelings. That tranquil thought was the last thing to pass through Minto’s mind as exhaustion overcame her.

Zakuro held her close all night, and Minto was safe and warm in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic and it satisfied your craving for Zakuro x Minto content, I would appreciate kudos and comments! :)


End file.
